The Lost Singer
by hope88
Summary: Bobby Singer's little sister Annie goes missing when she is just 2 yrs old. Now almost 40 years later Annie's son has been found beaten and unconscious. M/M Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural

**Pairing: **Harry P. And I'm not sure yet definitely Sam or Dean.

**Summary:** Bobby Singer's little sister Annie goes missing when she is just 2 yrs old now almost 40 years later a young man has been found beaten and unconscious. How is he related to Annie and what does this mean for both his and bobby's future?

**Prologue  
**

_**Summer 1968**_

Elizabeth Singer was once a very beautiful woman and while she was still quite pretty she chose to be a mother and a wife and in turn had not put as much effort into keeping herself looking as good as she did in her youth. Her fire red hair was now flecked with grey, her blue eyes weren't as bright as they used to be and she had put on a few pounds but she wouldn't change anything for the world.

Frank Singer and Elizabeth had been friends all their lives and so it was only natural for them to fall in love and eventually marry. He was a handsome man tall with bright green eyes and dark hair that had not a single gray strand and also no sign of receding.

Their first child Robert or 'Bobby' as they like to call him was their pride and joy, he was smart and funny and a perfect mixture of the two and at almost 16 he was looking more and more like his father every day. He had dark brown hair like his father but had inherited his mother's blue grey eyes.

For a long time Frank and Elizabeth who had always wanted a big family, believed that Bobby would be their only child, after complications during her pregnancy and birth Elizabeth was told she was unlikely to ever have children again.

Then thirteen years later along came their miracle baby Annabelle 'Annie' Singer. Annie was loved by everyone she had her mother's fire red hair and her father's bright green eyes and her big brother wrapped around her little finger.

Elizabeth was brought out of her musings about her wonderful family when Annie called out "mummy!"

"What is it Annie baby?" she asked making her way from where she was in the kitchen making dinner to where her daughter was colouring in the lounge.

"Look Look." She pointed excitedly to a piece of paper full of pink and blue scribbles.

"Ooh that's pretty." She said before she followed on sounding confused "but what is it?"

If the frown on Annie's face was anything to go by it was the wrong thing to ask.

"You mummy." She said with a pout not understanding how her mummy couldn't see that the scribbles were her.

"It's very good Annie, why don't you draw me another picture and I'll keep this one to show daddy when he gets home. Okay?"

Elizabeth headed back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. Most people would think it was strange to start making dinner before even midday but her husband Frank was bringing his boss and his wife over for dinner. This dinner could lead to the promotion they had been waiting so long for.

It wasn't long before she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her legs and she looked down into her daughters beautiful green eyes.

"What now Annie?" she sighed.

"I wan' go see the amials." She said holding up another page of scribbles of what her mother assumed to be the 'animals' she wanted to see.

Elizabeth crouched to her daughter's height and looked into her eyes "Not today Annie mummy's busy, we have very important guests coming round and I need to stay here and get the house ready. Maybe tomorrow."

Tears pooled in Annie's eyes and her bottom lip started quivering. The last thing Elizabeth needed was a tantrum. Then she had an idea that could get both her children out of the house for the day so that she could prepare in peace.

"ROBERT!" she yelled for her son's attention.

As soon as Robert made it into the kitchen Annie threw herself at him and when he noticed her tears he picked her up and hugged her close.

Even though there was thirteen years between the two Singer siblings were rarely seen apart. That was mainly because when not at school or with his friends Annie followed him around like a lost puppy. Not that he minded at all, she was his baby sister, his princess, his Annie and it was his job as big brother to always look out for and protect her and no matter what happened or how old she was Annie would always be his baby sister.

"Bobby darling," his mother started "would you please take your sister to the park for the day. She really wants to go see the animals and I have so much left to still prepare for tonight."

"Of course mother, I would be happy to." He said before he turned to Annie and in a slightly less formal tone said "Shall we go feed the duckies princess."

"Duckies!" Annie exclaimed.

"Alright lets go and get you ready princess." He said and walked away with Annie to help her get her coat and hat.

"Now Bobby I want you and Annie back by 4:30 at the latest as our dinner guests will be here at 5 and we need to make a good impression." She informed him as they were leaving when she gave him the lunch she had packed for Annie and him.

* * *

The first thing Annie wanted to do once they arrived at the park was to see the ducks. While she was watching and chasing the ducks Bobby looked on protectively having only to rush in once when she got to close to the edge and almost fell in.

After their little water adventure Bobby and Annie sat down for the picnic lunch their mother had packed for them and when they had finished Bobby had to drag her away from the ducks and towards the play equipment or she'd want to go play when it was time to leave, they could always go back to see ducks before they left.

At quarter to four Bobby and Annie were back by the ducks this time feeding them some old bread that had been packed along with their lunch. Just as they were getting ready to leave a sudden change in the wind blew Annie's hat and away for a moment they both just watched it fly away.

"Come on princess, time to go home we'll tell mum about your hat when we get there." Bobby sighed.

"Noooo, wan' my hat." Annie whined and pointed to where her hat had finally to the ground about 50 metres away.

Bobby sighed if they stayed any longer then they would be late and his mother would worry incessantly, he also knew though that if he didn't get Annie's hat then she would throw a tantrum and ruin his father's dinner.

"Annie." He said sternly in his best big brother voice "stay here and don't move I'm just going to get your hat then were going home."

Bobby turned around and dashed towards Annie's fallen hat and when he reached it and turned around his Annie was gone.

**Please Review and let me know if you think I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own harry potter or supernatural although I wish I did. Nor the itsy teensy little bit of charmed.

**Pairing: **Harry and I'm not sure yet it's between Sam or Dean.

**P.S. **There's a poll on my profile.

**Summary:** Bobby Singer's little sister Annie goes missing when she is just 2 yrs old now almost 40 years later a young man has been found beaten and unconscious. How is he related to Annie and what does this mean for both his and bobby's future?

**A/N: **thank you so very much to all the people who alerted, reviewed or favourited this story. I'll try and update whenever I can. but since I'm not entirely too sure where this story is currently going you may have to wait til I figure it out in my head. If you have any suggestions or ideas then please feel free to let me know. 

**Chapter 1:**

The moment of Annie's birth was like a magical explosion. The shockwaves of her innate magic could be felt for miles around.

For Damien the ripples of her power were like a drug and he'd been left feeling high for days. Her power was sweet and addictive and he wanted it all to himself.

The only way to do that would be a power stealing ritual performed under the light of the moon at the summer solstice.

All he needed now was the ritual sacrifice. Annie was the only one who would have the strength to survive having that much magic ripped from her body.

The ritual itself was very specific. It demanded that the sacrifice's magic be untainted and the only way to get it was from a child who had yet to have their first burst of accidental magic.

And for three long years he waited, getting more and more frustrated every time he missed an opportunity. Then the solstice would pass and he would have to wait another year to try again.

And so he had watched her grow and he was there for all her important milestones. He was there for everything, her first words and her first steps, her first Christmas and her first birthday.

Patiently waiting for the moment he could take what was rightfully his. Finally that moment was now.

He followed them to the park and watched as they played on the equipment and fed the ducks, he sneered every time he saw Annie's face light up with childish joy.

He had waited for a while to see just how well she was protected, Damien was worried at first, she was never out of the young man's sight and he knew the young man would fight with everything he had for the girl. Against magic though they were defenceless and knew that here in the park magic would be his only chance and nothing could go wrong.

He had to think, how could he make the young man leave or turn away just for a few seconds. It's all he would need, those few precious seconds.

He watched them for a little while longer until he realised they were about to leave and his time would soon run out. He sent his magic out in a giant burst, which caused a gush of wind to head toward the pair.

The wind knocked the hat off Annie's head and carried it on the wind dropping it further down the bank of the lake and away from him and Annie.

He watched as the young man tried to get Annie to leave without it but changed his mind when she looked like she was about to cry.

He had barely waited for the boy walk away before he struck, he quickly ran over to her and apparated away.

In that single moment Annie singer was gone.

* * *

Apparating into Glentress Forest, Damien headed for the clearing he had set up earlier.

It was hidden just out of the way of the main path and it was surrounded by large branches making it impossible to see unless you knew it was there.

"Keep still you infernal brat." He yelled at the girl struggling to get out of his arms.

Instead she did the opposite flailing her arms and kicking her legs, trying to get the man to let go of her.

In the end her struggling was too much for Damien and he let her go but he couldn't risk her wild magic lashing out and either hurting them or ruining the ritual and so he hit her with strong sleeping spell.

Knowing the spell would keep her out for a while he also cast another that would make her magic dormant. The spell would dissolve in time but by then the ritual would be complete and she would be nothing more than a squib.

He looked at the small child now asleep on the forest floor and wondered how someone so small could ever possibly hold so much power. He could feel it when he came in contact with her bare skin, like a small electric shock. He smirked at the thought of all that power being his.

He transfigured her clothes into a set of robes and placed her body in the middle of the rune circle. Once there he finished writing the runes and set up four small bonfires each one marking the point of north, south, east and west.

When the circle was finished the only thing left to do was wait til the moon rose then he would light the bonfires.

When the moon rose he walked round the circle lighting the bonfires from the most northern point in a clockwise direction, before he moved to stand behind the northern bonfire.

He then began his chant.

"_**Powers of the witches rise"**_

"_**Course unseen across the skies"**_

"_**What's yours is mine..."**_

Halfway through his chant he heard the distinct pops of multiple apparations and stopped chanting to quickly duck a stunner that was sent his way.

Damien looked around and he noticed a bunch of people with black cloaks and white masks facing off against a group of unmasked Wizards. Both sides were locked in a furious battle, spells flying in all different directions.

Damien tried to find a way out but was hit with a deflected curse and he was sent flying through the air where he landed on sharp tree branch killing him instantly.

* * *

When head auror Alastor Moody was told about the spike of magic near the muggle village of Peebles his initial thought was that it might be a bunch of young witches or wizards attempting a simple ritual that would deepen the connection to their magic.

What he didn't expect to find was not only someone attempting a seriously dark and illegal ritual but also a bunch of Death Eaters that had come to see who or what had so much power that it could be felt all the way from London.

The Aurors were the first to react. Throwing stunners and disarming spells they were trying to incapacitate rather than kill.

The Death Eaters started firing back although they reacted with far stronger curses.

The battle was over before they knew it. Some of the Death Eaters had gotten away, the ones that didn't would be getting very well aquatinted with the dementors in Azkaban.

While the rest of his men were escorting the Death Eaters to the ministry, Moody made his way over to the circle. What he had first thought was an animal sacrifice was in fact a young girl hidden amongst the layers of her thick black robes.

After checking to see if the runes around the circle weren't still dangerous, he made his way over to her. He couldn't sense any magic coming from her and she was only barely breathing.

He couldn't leave her here but he couldn't take her to the ministry, they wouldn't care at all for a muggle child.

There was only one person who could help him in this situation.

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Trying to find a home for the muggle girl was not something Albus wished to ever do again. If she was a magical child, there would have been plenty of families willing to take her in and raise her as one of their own.

He had managed it though, the perfect family had been found.

He had watched them for the whole day; they obviously loved their daughter and would only have more love to give this poor child.

Under another sleeping spell the young child was bundled up and left on the families door step with a note explaining that she was an orphan with no family left and that she needed a loving family to take her in.

The next morning Lily Evans was welcomed into the world.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the randomness of Damien I just needed someone to get Annie to England and he was convenient.

Also this and the next chapter are just fillers and the good stuff (i.e. Harry) will be around about chapter four as this is just the characters histories and what not.

**Next chapter: **The Singers react to Annie's disappearance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural although I wish I did.

**Pairing: **Harry and I'm not sure yet it's between Sam or Dean.

**P.S. **There's a poll on my profile for the pairing.

**Summary:** Bobby Singer's little sister Annie goes missing when she is just 2 yrs old now almost 40 years later a young man has been found beaten and unconscious. How is he related to Annie and what does this mean for both his and bobby's future?

**A/N: **Again thank you everyone who reviewed and all the new alerts, I'm totally feeling the a big thanks to WynterRavenheart you were right and I'm taking your advice and so harry is in this chap yay!

I've also noticed a mistake I made in the first chapter and have fixed it, so feel free to go back and read but it's not really important and won't affect the story in anyway.

This is after half-blood prince, so yea dumbles is dead sorry.

And finally all place names are form google maps please don't kill me if they're wrong just tell me and I'll change it.

**Chapter 2:**

For Harry, Hermione and Ron dinner at Grimmauld place that night was a quiet affair, the fake Slytherin locket sat in front of them along with the note signed by the mysterious R.A.B.

The locket was a constant reminder of the journey they were about to embark on and the sacrifices they would have to make.

Tomorrow the three of them would begin the hunt for the Dark Lord's remaining horcruxes instead of returning for their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"We should get some sleep, we have an early start in the morning." Hermione whispered as she nudged both boys up the stairs and into their beds.

None of them slept easy that night, they could think of nought but tomorrow and the adventure it would bring.

"_CRUCIO!" Voldemort stood his red eyes glowing as he pointed his wand at a man withering on the floor in front of him._

"_Rabastan you disappoint me." He spat at the man still curled up on the floor._

"_Master I... I'm sorry, the boy he... he." He tried to explain himself._

"_SILENCE! You worthless fool." He hissed._

_Voldemort sat back in his throne, the news Rabastan had brought him was terrible and definitely not what he wanted to hear. _

"_Rodolphus get him out of my sight, Bella and Lucius stay. The rest of you LEAVE." He sneered._

_He waited til everyone had left before he turned to the two followers who had remained behind._

"_Bella, tell me which of my horcruxes still remain." He purred_

"_My Lord the old fool destroyed the ring and the boy has destroyed the diary. They also have retrieved the locket from the cave but my sources tell me it is a fake." _

_The dark lord didn't reply he just raised one eyebrow as a motion to continue._

"_That leaves the diadem, the cup, the locket and Nagini." She finished._

"_Lucius get the diadem, Bella get Rodolphus to get the cup and I want you to find the real locket. Then hide them again, I want them never to be found." He glared at the two and when neither of them replied he yelled again_

"_The boy cannot find them. DO YOU UNDERTSAND!" Bella and Lucius nodded and apparated away._

Harry woke up with a gasp, Voldemort knew they were searching for the horcruxes. How did he know? They had worked so hard to keep it a secret from everybody.

All the sacrifices they had made and all the hard work they had put in was all for nothing. It was over, they would never find them now.

"Har? What's going on?" Ron asked with a sleepy voice having been woken up by Harry's muttering.

"Ron he knows. Voldemort..." He ignored Ron's flinch at the man's name."Voldemort knows about the horcruxes."

"Course he does Har he made them. Now go back to sleep, Mione will kill you if she knew you were awake all night."

"Ron you don't understand. I had a vision..." He started

"You what! Why didn't you say that?" He was wide awake now and he threw the bedding covers off of himself and sat on the edge of the bed dragging Harry down beside him.

They both agreed the best thing now was to wake Hermione as Harry only wanted to explain his vision once.

Ron left and returned five minutes later with a slightly confused Hermione still in her pyjamas.

Ron plonked himself back down next to Harry while Hermione sat opposite them on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Harry, Ron said you had a vision. What did you see?" She asked softly.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, it would do him no good to get worked up over this. They would figure this out together.

"He knows the horcruxes. I mean he knows were hunting for them." Here he paused and took a deep breath "He's sent Bella and Lucius to reclaim them and hide them again."

Both Hermione and Ron were stunned by this. The tree of them sat in silence for a while taking in the information and thinking of what they could do about it.

"Okay, have they already been moved or did he want them to go get them and then move them?" Hermione enquired and not waiting for an answer she continued on, "And did he say what they were? I mean other then the locket we don't even know what we were looking for? Right."

"Err... He mentioned the locket and Bella knew it was a fake, also he talked about a cup and a diadem. Oh and also his snake Nagini." He said trying to remember what he could of his vision.

They all knew there was nothing they could do now. They didn't know what the cup and the diadem were nor where they were hidden and by the time they found out they would have long since been moved again.

"Look why don't we all go back to sleep and we can search the Black library tomorrow and see if it has any information." Ron suggested with a yawn.

* * *

"Hey guys I think I found something. Listen to this." Hermione exclaimed. She and the boys had spent the last week in the Black library looking for any possible books or clues on horcruxes.

When she had both boys full attention she continued on. "Okay so it says here that; '_A Horcrux is an item that contains a fragment of somebody's soul'..._"

Ron went to interrupt but silenced with a glare from both Harry and Hermione.

"The book also says that _'because a horcrux is made with magic it will have an imprint of the wizard or witch's magical signature'_." She finished as though it explained everything.

"That's just great and how is that supposed to help us at all? It's not like we can cast a tracking charm on them." Ron bit out.

"Ron I am at least trying to help. Maybe if you did more than just sit there and complain we would find a solution faster." Hermione snapped back

"Oh so it's my fault now is it?" Ron yelled.

"Guys calm down. This is no time for fighting we have to much work to do." Harry yelled at them both before the fight could get any worse.

"Hermione, Ron's right we can't cast a tracking charm on the items themselves but maybe there's a way we can track the magical signature?" He said with a loud sigh.

Hermione gave Harry a strange look before she jumped out of her seat and rushed into the maze of books, all the while muttering about tracking and signatures.

Not fifteen minutes later Hermione emerged from the shelves struggling with a stack of books that were piled higher than her head.

She dumped the books on the small table that sat between their three chairs and grabbed the first one off the pile and began to read.

A little while later a loud 'thud' had Harry and Ron looking up from the books they were currently reading to see Hermione pacing and muttering furiously to herself and the book she had been studying carelessly dropped on the floor.

"Mi' you ok?" Ron asked warily while Harry picked up the book she had dropped.

"I thought." She sighed and walked over to Harry who had her book and flipped it open to the page she had been reading. "I thought that I found something that might work but it's useless." Ron patted her arm comfortingly as she slumped back into her chair.

"No no, Hermione this is brilliant. This is perfect." Harry exclaimed.

"Harry it's not. I checked everything it's not going to work..."

"What, what's not going to work?" Ron interrupted.

Hermione sighed "It's a potion, a tracking potion. You just need the blood of the person you're trying to track and then you pour it on a parchment or something, then it's supposed to point you in the direction of the person."

"Harry's right Mi' that sounds perfect." Ron said smiling at the thought that things might finally be working out for them.

"Did you miss the part where I said we'd need the Dark lord's blood?" She snapped.

Ron's smile faltered and he looked over at Harry only to see his smile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Mione its perfect, the potion is absolutely perfect. Don't you remember the ritual he did to get his body back, he used my blood! Surely you could just use mine couldn't you?" Harry said.

Hermione looked at him blankly before she grabbed his face giving him a kiss and said "Harry you're a genius. We'll have to work it so that it doesn't just point to you but I'm sure we can figure it out."

The first couple of attempts at making the tracking potion all just pointed to Harry and it was not until Ron suggested that they take the blood from his scar that it started pointing to anything else. Now two weeks later they believed the potion was finally finished.

They poured some of the potion on a bit of parchment and watched as it was soaked into it before leaving it blank. They shared a look wondering if something had gone wrong but then the potion reappeared on the parchment as an arrow.

"Did it work? Is this what it's supposed to do?" Harry asked confused, as they watched the arrow spin around and stop to point in a random direction before it started spinning again.

"Yes and no. It's supposed to stop and point in the direction we need to go but maybe its confused." she tried.

"Confused, how can a piece of paper be confused?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well we really don't know how far away they are and we also don't know if they are even in England, so we might be too far away for it to work properly." Hermione suggested.

"Mione is there any way we can try and narrow down where they are?" Harry wondered, it wouldn't do for them to have come this far and then have it not work.

"Well we could try to scry for them it would at least narrow down their locations."

"Okay, so let's do it." Harry said wanting to at least try, even if it didn't work.

While Harry and Ron cleared the small table Hermione transfigured a world map and a crystal on a piece of string. She then laid the map out on the table and dipped the crystal into the potion before holding the crystal above the map and slowly swinging it in a circle.

It circled above the map for a couple of minutes before Hermione felt a pull and it stopped in Europe.

"Romania! What on earth is a horcrux doing in Romania?" Ron asked the question they were all thinking.

They finished scrying and had narrowed down all the horcrux locations to the countries they were in. There was one in Romania, one in France, three in England and one in America.

"Merlin's balls this is going to take forever." Ron groaned.

"Not really, not if we split up." Harry replied.

"We can't split up, it's far too dangerous." Hermione exclaimed.

"Yea and what happens if you need more than one person to help get it? Like with Dumbledore and the locket." Ron agreed.

"Look I'm not saying we should separate completely." He paused when Hermione and Ron looked him in disbelief.

"Please guys we only need to separate until we've found the horcruxes, once we've found them if we need help we can call each other." He was on the verge of begging and could only smile when he saw their hesitance crumbling.

"Fine." Hermione sighed before she fixed him with a hard glare. "But there'll be no stupid heroics and you have to promise us you'll ask for help if you need it."

Harry agreed to her demands even though they all knew it was only so she would let him go.

The trio spent the next couple of days taking care of the final preparations before they had to leave and now the day they were leaving was finally here and Hermione had one last present for the boys.

She handed each of them what appeared to be a mobile phone and a small black box.

Harry put the phone aside and focused on the box, he was surprised when he opened it and found a compass. Harry looked at Hermione as if to ask why they needed a compass that didn't point North.

"I figured we're bound to run into muggles at some point and I didn't know what they would think about our paper arrows and so I poured the potion on the compasses instead." Hermione explained nervously.

"Also I charmed the phones to run on magic, the batteries will never run out and you'll never have signal problems either." She informed them when the two boys pulled her into a hug in thanks.

"Hey Harry you know what this means, no excuse now mamma bear will expect you to keep in touch." Ron said struggling and failing not to laugh.

Harry laughed in agreement while Hermione scowled at the mention of the nickname the boys had given her due to her mothering nature.

An alarm sounded letting the trio know that there was only 30 seconds left til their respective portkeys went off. They picked up their bags and said their final goodbyes with promises to keep in touch before the three were whisked away.

* * *

Twigs and leaves was all he saw as his portkey landed him face first on American soil.

He pulled himself up to lean against a tree and while he waited for the dizziness to pass he sent a message to Ron and Hermione informing them of his safe arrival.

Similar messages of safe arrival from the others made him put away his new phone and pull out his compass, the needle was pointing west he began walking.

Harry had been heading in the direction the compass pointed all afternoon and now the sun was starting to set, if he didn't come across civilisation soon he would have to spend the night camping in the forest.

He continued on for a little while longer until he came to a small clearing where he set up his gear for the night.

The next morning he set of again and it was the same as the previous day, no people, no animals, just trees lots and lots of trees, by midday though it seemed as though things were beginning to change.

Harry could make out trails on the ground and followed one til the trees started thinning out and he emerged at the side of a road somewhere '_Now to find out where this somewhere is'_ he thought.

Harry looked down at his compass and noticed it was pointing into the trees on the other side, he wondered though if the horcrux was actually in the woods or if it was just west of his direction.

To check he sent out a pulse of magic and when that turned up nothing he began to walk along the roadside. When the needle didn't move he figured it was the second one and decided to stay on the road.

The rumbles of an approaching engine made Harry spin around and stick his hand out, his legs were beginning to burn and he really wanted a lift.

At first he wasn't sure the driver was going to stop but couldn't help the sigh of relief when the ute pulled up beside him.

The man leaned over and opened the passenger side door, "Need a lift?" he asked.

"A lift would be great." Harry said with a sheepish smile. "I managed to get a bit lost."

"Well then hop in." He said before asking "Where ya heading?" Once they were back on the road.

"West."

"Just West." He looked at Harry strangely.

"Yea, although if you could drop me off at a motel if we pass one that would be great."

The rest of the journey was spent sitting in uncomfortable silence and listening to bad music but fortunately for Harry he found out where he was, his portkey had apparently dropped him off in the Crystal Falls state forest area.

With one last thanks and a final goodbye the man left Harry at the motel and he couldn't be happier. The man's car didn't appear to have been cleaned in forever and it smelt like week old greasy food but Harry wasn't ungrateful and did appreciate the lift.

* * *

The next week was much the same he would grab a lift from a random stranger as far as he could get or until he got to a motel where he could rest for the night.

For Harry all the hitchhiking had paid off, the further west he travelled the stronger the pull of the horcrux became. He followed the compass to Devils Lake State Park in North Dakota and couldn't help but laugh at the name.

As he headed into the park he couldn't help but think that something wasn't right, he was being pulled deeper and deeper into the forest.

It wasn't until the compass needle started just spinning around in circles did he look up and notice his surroundings. The grass underneath his feet was dead so were the line of trees surrounding him and the wind rustled through the clearing chilling him to the bone.

Harry could feel a strange unnatural magic in the air and just being around it made him feel dirty. He wanted to get out of this area as quick as he could but he couldn't leave until he had the horcrux.

"Looking for this?" A female voiced asked.

Harry whipped around and watched warily as the woman emerged from the trees. Her bright blue eyes pierced him through a curtain of long black hair and she had Slytherin's locket dangling from her fingers.

He could feel the magic rolling off her in waves and he couldn't help but wonder how deeply immersed in black magic she was. Even Voldemort who was now completely unrecognisable didn't feel as dirty as she did.

"Well is it?" she asked with a horrible smirk.

"Yes, now give it to me." He snarled.

"Ah ah ahhh, that's not very nice. You forgot the magic word." She was mocking him now and they both new it.

He grit his teeth and forced out a "please."

"Did you hear that?" She laughed "Boy wonder said 'please'."

A dark laugh sound from behind him and he turned towards it. The newcomer was male with dark eyes and had the same black hair as the woman just shorter.

Harry turned sideways so he could keep both the woman and the newly arrived man in his sights at the same time, he didn't trust them not to attack him.

He needed to get the horcrux, it was the reason he was here and to get it Harry knew he would have to attack now while they were both distracted with each other. His instincts kicked in and he cast the first spell that came to mind, a mild stinging hex that made her drop the locket in shock.

Harry made a move towards the fallen locket but stopped when the woman raised her head, her once blue eyes were now completely black. He stumbled backwards to try and put more space between them.

When a hand reached down and grabbed his hair, his head was yanked backwards and he looked up into the male's black eyes and knew he was in trouble, he could see it in their eyes he wasn't going to survive this.

The woman's hand wrapped around his throat and he was lifted off the ground, he was struggling to breathe and he began clawing at her hands and just before he was about to pass out he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

"We're going to have fun with you little wizard." Her voice was cold and hard making him shiver in fear.

With a wave of her hand he was thrown into a tree and pain flared through his head and down his body as he slumped to the ground. The man had not remained idle and sent tendrils of his magic through Harry's body making him feel like his nerves were on fire with every shot.

He quickly got back to his feet with wand in hand he was determined not to go down without a fight not to these things. This time though he kept his back to the tree and both of them in his sights he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled at the man but when his spell just washed over the man as though it was nothing more than a harmless tickling charm his face paled and his body froze in shock.

His ability to move returned when he realised he had once more turned his back to the woman and moved just in time to avoid a blow to the head with a tree branch.

Knowing his wand was a useless as a stick he threw it to the ground and charged the woman taking her off guard and dragging her down to the ground. It was obvious Harry hadn't had much fighting experience apart from a few school yard scuffles and he was easily overpowered.

The woman once again grabbed him by the neck cutting off his air supply smirking as she held him up his toes just scraping the ground.

The last thing he saw before his world turned to black was two men with muggle weapons bursting out from the woods surrounding them and the feeling of a sharp object being embedded in his back.

* * *

Sorry it has taken sooooo long I was a. Lazy and b. Stuck.

Okay just to let you all know even though I'm currently in the UK I normally live in the wonderful land of AUS and at the moment I'm free for the whole of august and I will try and update/write as much as I can but no promises. At the end of August my sis is coming to visit me and we're spending September travelling like crazy and I won't be updating which does make me sad. But then good news at the end of September I'll be returning back to AUS with her and will hopefully (fingers crossed) get my job back and start my normal routines again and then regular updates will start.

Thanks and sorry again. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own harry potter or supernatural, if I did Harry sure as hell wouldn't be with Ginny.

**Pairing: **Harry and it's between Sam or Dean. Dean's winning so far.

**Summary:** Bobby Singer's little sister Annie goes missing when she is just 2 yrs old now almost 40 years later a young man has been found beaten and unconscious. How is he related to Annie and what does this mean for both his and Bobby's future?

**A/N: T**hank you everyone who reviewed and alerted while I was away (and still kinda am) I'm sorry if I didn't reply they all meant the world to me. Mum's around but it's only getting worse even though she's survived twice as long as her doctors have said she would its near the end now. I also said I wouldn't write but I had the sudden urge and so while what is now chap 4's authors note still applies I just really wanted to get this out.

A big thanks to Lizzy384 and Chrystel Malfoy-Potter, for how much they've helped me these last few months

BTW yes I know the bit with John is supposed to be Sam but deal with it.

**16/01/2012:**

**In response to many of the reviews i received i have changed the ending of this chapter its not necessarily important but just in case you cared.**

**Even though i deleted the authors note and my mother has defied doctors by still being alive nearly a year after she was told one month it still stands updates will be slow and not very often but i am trying to get myself back into it please bare with me and you should hopefully see a new chapter soon.**

**Chapter 3:**

Sam and Dean stared at the walls of their father's motel room; maps, newspaper articles, books and photographs covered every part of the room from floor to ceiling.

John sat at the desk the only space not covered by anything and motioned to the Colt in front of him and began to talk, "So, this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing….until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail."**  
**

"That's when you took off." Dean said as to explain the man's sudden departure

"Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation." John explained

"All right, so, what's this trail you found?" Dean asked as he walked around the table to get a closer look at the Colt

John sighed and pointed to a map he had marked in various places "It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California—houses are burning down to the ground. It's going after families….just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the night of the kid's six-month birthday." John replied

"I was six months old that night?" Sam asked shocked as all the answers he had been looking for his whole life unfolded in front of him.

"Exactly six months." John answered tersely.

"So, basically, this demon is goin' after these kids for some reason—the same way it came for me?  
So, Mom's death, Jessica—it's all 'cause of me?" Sam sarcastically asked, feeling guilty for being the cause of his girlfriend and mother's death.

"We don't know that, Sam." Dean stated sharply.

"Oh, really," Sam said angrily as he turned to face his brother "'cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean." He finished.

"For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault." Dean almost yelled back.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem!" Sam shouted his anger finally reaching its boiling point.

"No, it's not your problem, it's _our_ problem!" Dean said cutting off Sam's argument.

"Okay. That's enough." John stood up and growled, interrupting the boy's argument and they both fell silent.

"So, why is it doing it? What does it want?" Sam asked having calmed down some.

John sighed and ran his hand over his face "Look, I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…." He trailed off. They all knew how his sentence would end

"All right, so, how do we find it before it hits again?" Dean asked getting back into his hunter mode and bringing the conversation back to stopping the demon.

"There's signs." John started, "Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area—cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and…."

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean finished and John just nodded.

"The week before your mother died." John said and turned to Sam, "And in Palo Alto….before Jessica. And these signs—they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam demanded to know

"Salvation, Iowa, and Devil's Lake, North Dakota." John said looking at his notes.

"Salvation and Devil's Lake? Can the demon be in two places at once Sam asked confusedly as he sat down and began to sift through his father's work.

"The omens didn't start at the same time, the omens in Salvation started a few days before they did in Devil's Lake." John said and slumped heavily in one of the chairs around the table.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Dean asked even though he already knew the answer

"We split up" John stated simply, "I'll take the Colt to salvation and then meet you in Devil's lake."

* * *

The drive to salvation was long and didn't leave John a lot of time to find the family, but he knew that the demon would strike soon and with two hospitals and a health centre it was going to take him a while to go through all the records.

John finished at the health centre which was also the last place to go and armed with the names of 32 children who were turning exactly 6 months in the next 3 days he began to search for a motel.

After getting himself set up in a motel he went to a local diner to get some food and on the way back he noticed a young lady who was struggling to keep hold of a stroller while folding her umbrella.

"Hi." John said as he grabbed the stroller form her, "Here, let me hold that. You don't need that any more."

The woman and he shared a laugh before she said "Thanks"

"She's gorgeous. Is she yours?" John asked.

"Yeah." She smiled proudly and the baby gurgled.

"Oh, wow. Hi." John said facing the child before he remembered his manners, "I'm sorry, I'm rude. I'm John. I just moved in up the block." John finished and shook her hand

"Oh, hey, I'm Monica. This is Rosie." Monica introduced herself and the baby

"Rosie?" John asked and when Monica smiled at he bent down to the baby "Hi, Rosie."

"So, welcome to the neighbourhood."

John smiled but his hunting instincts had been bugging him ever since he had started to talk to Monica and they had never lead him wrong yet and so he tried to get Monica to tell him more about herself and Rosie.

"Thank you. She's such a good baby." John stated

"I know. I mean, she never cries. She just stares at everybody." Monica smiled and looked down at Rosie before she looked back up at John "Sometimes she looks at you, and I swear, it's like she's reading your mind."

"What about you, Monica? Have you lived here long?"

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born." She motioned towards a house they were standing near.

"How old is Rosie?" John asked not really caring about the house at all.

"She's six months today." John was stunned and felt like he had just been punched in the gut, Monica just laughed "It's big, right? Growin' like a weed." John's answering smile was only half-hearted

"Yeah." He paused, "Monica?"

"Yeah?"

"Just take care of yourself, okay?" He said quietly

"Yeah, you too John. We'll see you around." She said and John began the walking back to the motel.

John sat on the edge of his bed his head resting in his hands before he got up and went to the  
bathroom to splash water on his face.

Ever since he had got back from the diner he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Monica and Rosie, he didn't believe in coincidences. He never had and he was convinced that she was the target.

He wanted to get the family out of there but he knew if he tried that the demon would know he was there and not show up. He had to end this tonight, the hunt had gone on for far too long and if he had to use the family as bait to get it here then he would.

John grabbed the Colt and loaded the single bullet he had taken with him, the other he had left with his sons in case something went wrong. He then drove his pick-up and parked it outside Monica's house to begin the long wait for the demon to show.

John had just begun to relax thinking the demon wasn't going to show when his car radio turned to static and the outdoor lights on the houses started flickering.

He grabbed his flask of holy water and shoved the Colt down the back of his pants then got out of his truck and made his way over to the house.

He waited outside their front door not wanting to rush in, the moment needed to be perfect he had to make sure the demon was in the house first. He didn't want to risk scaring it away by charging in before it had time to manifest in the room

Monica's scream forced him into action and he barged through the door only to have her husband run at him with a baseball bat, he ducked that bat when it was swung at him and managed to get around him, pulling out his gun as he headed towards the nursery.

John shoved open the door and carefully fired his shot at the dark figure who disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. He watched as Monica who had been sliding up the wall to the ceiling slid to the floor with a dull thud.

"Take Rosie and go! Don't look back." John ordered as he grabbed Rosie from the crib and helped Monica up then he pushed the baby into her arms and shoved her out the door.

John turned back to the room and couldn't see the demon he wasn't sure if it was gone or not but he would continue to hunt the thing till either it or he were dead. He looked at the colt in his hands and knew he had to leave soon he had to get to Devil's Lake and his boys before the demon did.

He left the house as the police cars started arriving and shared a look with Monica, he could see the silent thanks in her eyes, her family was safe. As he hopped into the truck he didn't notice the smoky figure standing at the window of the nursery staring at him.

John had packed his bags and was getting ready to leave when the motel lights began to flicker he immediately was on his guard but was forced back against his truck as black smoke filled his mouth and nose.

When the smoke cleared he pushed himself away from the truck and coughed a few times his previously brown eyes a now blazing yellow.

* * *

Dean pulled the impala into the motel and sent Sam to get them a room while he grabbed their bags. Once in their room the two settled down for the night, it was too late now to look at hospital records they would begin their search in the morning.

After dropping Sam off at the local medical centre dean continued on to the hospital, they hoped that by splitting up it would save them time.

"Hi. Is there anything I can do for you?" The receptionist asked him when he reached the desk.

"Oh, God, yes." She just laughed in response before he continued "Only I, uh….I'm working right now, so…." He said sounding disappointed and showed her his police badge.

"I need to see all the records of children who will be turning exactly 6 months in the next week." Dean asked getting his mind off the beautiful woman and back on to the case.

* * *

The brothers ended up with over 30 families to investigate and while Dean went out to get them both dinner Sam started going through the files hoping to get a vision or something from one of them, anything to help narrow down the search.

Sam had flicked through all the files and got nothing. No flashes of pictures, no visions, nothing at all to indicate who or where they should have been looking.

He had gone through all the files twice over and separated them into the ones he thought were most promising and Dean still wasn't back so he laid back on one of the motel beds and turned on the T.V.

He grabbed his head and groaned when he felt the sharp pain and pull of an on-coming vision.

_'A young man walked along a forest path following a compass, he never looked away from it until he spotted a location board showing His whereabouts in the park.'_

The vision stopped the but the pain was still there, he looked up when he heard the key in door and stood up to help his Dean with any bags. Two steps from the bed and the pain began again and it was so bad it brought him to his knees.

Sam never noticed his brother dropping the bags of food and racing to his side all he could see and here was more flashes of the same man from before.

_'The same young man was being held by the throat dangling I the air trying desperately to remove the hand that was grabbing his throat and cutting off his air supply. The lady holding him sneered, her black eyes staring straight at him not looking away watching as his struggles got weaker and weaker.'_

When Sam came to he was still on his knees in the middle of the motel room floor Dean crouched down in front of looking concerned.

"Sam, what's going on? Are you alright?" Dean asked when he cold finally see that Sam was beginning to respond.

"I ... Uh had a vision Dean" Sam started but before he could finish Dean interrupted him.

"Of the demon? The family he's going to?"

"Dean" Sam said sounding unsure, "I don't think the demons after an infant here I think he's after someone else."

"Is that what you saw in your vision another kid like you? How do you even know he's here and in case you forgot there were no omens when we found Max or Andy."

"I don't know Dean! All I know is a kid is going to be attacked by a demon in the national park and we have to stop it. I wouldn't have seen it otherwise!"

Dean helped his brother off the floor and into a chair before slumping into a chair of his own. He looked to the roof and released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Are you sure about this Sammy because if you're wrong and the demon strikes while we're rescuing this kid..." Dean trailed off knowing Sam would know what he was trying to say.

"Dean I'm sure... well pretty sure I just know we have to help him."

Dean stared at Sam and groaned before caving under the man's puppy dog eyes.

* * *

Dean grumbled as he walked along the trail muttering under his breath as he increased his strides to catch up with with his giant of a brother who had run off ahead.

He caught up with Sam when he had stopped to stare at a park notice board all the while muttering to himself "I know this is the place, he has to be here."

Sam clamped his eyes shut trying to force another vision to see where the boy was but all he got was another headache.

Dean put his hand on his brother's should and startled Sam making him turn sharply towards him.

"Where is he Sam?." Dean snapped angrily, still convinced that Sam's visions were wrong and that they should be back in town looking for an infant.

When Sam just growled in response and Dean huffed and walked away. Sam knew they were in the right place he just didn't know where tog o next and with no clues he felt helpless.

Dean had walked a few metres up the path before he stopped and sniffed around, something smelt really wrong... demonic wrong. He thought that maybe Sam was right this time and what they were looking for was here.

"Sam!" he yelled trying to be quiet enough so as not to draw attention from any demons but loud enough so that Sam would hear him.

"What?" Sam turned to him and yelled back not bothering to be quiet at all.

Dean didn't say anything he just glared at Sam and waved at him to come over. When Sam rolled his eyes and turned back away Dean still trying not to be noticed by anything pulled out his mobile phone and sent a simple text to his brother.

"_smells like sulphur."_ The reaction on Sam's face when he read that would normally have had dean laughing and mocking him but now was not the time, maybe later when they were back in their motel room.

Sam quickly jogged over the smell of sulphur hitting him like a tonne of bricks and a silent look shared between the brothers had them both drawing their guns and entering the thick growth of trees silently.

Remembering their father's instructions they moved silently through the trees, moving faster when they heard yelling and fighting.

They drew closer to the commotion and ducked behind some trees peeking into the clearing just in time to see the boy duck a swing form a heavy tree branch, Sam immediately recognised the boy as he turned and rushed at the female demon.

The brothers looked at each other and shared another one of their silent looks. This was not a battle they would rush into but their plans changed when they looked back and saw the boy's neck was being crushed by the demon holding him in the air his feet just scraping the ground.

They charged into the clearing firing shots at the demons but not before one had managed to stab the kid in the back and as the demons fled from their hosts the boys body fell to the ground with a thud and the unmistakeable sound of breaking bones.

While Dean checked the bodies that the demons had been possessing, Sam ran to the boy and dropped down beside him seeing the knife in his lower back he knew if he tried to remove it now the kid would likely bleed out before he could be taken to a hospital.

"Dean! He's still alive." Sam yelled and ripped off his jacket and shirt before rolling his shirt up like a doughnut around the knife to prevent it moving and causing more damage.

They needed to get him to a hospital and quick. Even without removing the knife there was still only so much time before there was nothing they could do. They hurried to the Impala, Sam sat in the back with the kid face down in his lap while Dean rushed to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**Thanks every one for being patient this chapter was supposed to be longer but my urge to write stopped here and I figured here is as good a place as any to stop.**

**Please review even if you don't like it or have any questions **

**and lastly the story is not on hiatus any more its just going to be really sporadic updates that may be few and far between**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don t own harry potter or supernatural, if I did Harry sure as hell wouldn t be with Ginny.

**Pairing:** Harry/Dean

**Summary:** Bobby Singer's little sister Annie goes missing when she is just 2 yrs old now almost 40 years later a young man has been found beaten and unconscious. How is he related to Annie and what does this mean for both his and Bobby's future?

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted it always means a lot to see a new follower. I hope this next chapter lives up to expectations and in case you didn't know I have fixed the end of the last chapter, thanks to a few reviews that pointed out a few things that didn't quite work.

I'm sorry for any and all spellling mistakes, i have a new laptop and im still getting used to it.

**Chapter 5:**

Dean drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. Even though they left the knife where it was there was still a huge risk that the kid would die before they got there.

While he was driving he couldnt help the million questions that ran through his head like 'Who was he?', 'How did he get involved with demons?'

He heard a pained groan from the back seat and watched threough his rear view mirror as his brother tried to reassure the kid that he would be ok and that they were taking him to a hospital.

It wasn't until he heard his brother telling him not to talk that he realised the kid was trying to say something.

"Oket."... "Lok't." He mumbled and Sam leaned closer to try and hear what he was saying.

Before he could Dean had parked the car in front of the A&E doors and was yelling for help. Sam tried to carefully lift him out of the car and placed him on a stretcher that was being wheeled over by some A&E staff.

The two men could only watch as he was rushed into the hospital.

* * *

Two Hours and four cups of awful hospital coffee later they saw an EMT with a doctor pointing in their direction.

"Let me handle this." Dean whispered to Sam as the doctor began heading in their direction.

"Son, the EMT said you brought in the young man who had been stabbed. i'd like to ask you a few questions if thats alright?" The doctor said firmly although Dean and Sam both knew this wasn't a request but an order.

Sam studdied the older man carefully while his brother did his best to answer the man's questions.

"Are you related to the boy?" He asked.

"Yes he's our cousin." He answered but could tell by the look on the doctors face that he didn't believe them.

"Your cousin." The doctor repeated back to them before continuing his questions whne the boys nodded back to him."What's his name?"

"Rob, Robbie" Dean said nervously trying to ignore the glare his brother was sending him "Well actually it's Robert... Robert John Singer."

The doctor sent Dean another disbelieving glance while writing on his clip board. "Robert John Singer." He repeated to make sure he had it right

"Junior." Dean confirmed "Robert John Singer Junior."

* * *

"Fuck Dean! What were you thinking? What happens when the kid wakes up huh?" Sam yelled.

"I was thinking that being his 'family' was the best way to keep an eye on him"

"And what happens when he wakes up?" Sam looked at Dean expecting an answer but all he got was Dean ignoring him while he rang someone on his mobile.

"Come on Dad, answer your phone damn it." Dean said frustated.

After dialing a second time and getting the same response he turned towards Sam and said "Somethings wrong."

Sam just stared at him with what Dean would call his 'bitch face' still waiting for an answer about what to do when 'Robbie" woke up.

"You hear me? Somethings wrong Sam."

"Don't you think we should tell Bobby he now has a child?"

"Sam, Dad's not answering don't you think thats more important? What if that thing got him?"

"When was the last time you even spoke to Bobby? i don't think he's going to be ok with us just using his name! And dad's fine he always is, he just doesn't care enough about us to keep in touch, or has the whole going missing and avoiding us sliped your mind." Sam ranted the forced split still festering his anger at the man.

"You don't know that." Dean grumbled resuming his pacing.

"Dad's been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing he's ever cared about. Keeping us informed has never been his top prority." His resentment and anger at not being able to destry what killed Jess clearly written on his face.

"Sam I wanna waste it too. I do. Okay? I know it killed Jess," Dean shot Sam a glare when it looked like he was going to interupt. "But it killed mum first."

Sam lost all patience with his brother and slammed him up against a wall.

"Don't you dare." Sam started "Not after all this Don't you dare tell me that i shouldn't be a part of this."

"Sam look. The three of us...that's all we have...it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man...and without you or Dad..."

Sam let go of Dean and turned away. Dean stayed where he was taking deep breathes while he watched his brother walk away

"Your right. He should have called by now. Try him again."

Dean raised the phone to his ear once more.

* * *

Meg watched John's phone ringing and smiled knowing the pain she was causing the two boys by not answering.

She knew she had to answer it but she wanted to torture them a bit more. When the phone rang once again she picked it up.

"You boys really screwed up this time."

"Where is he." Dean's angry reply through the phone bought another cruel smile to her face.

"You're never going to see your father again." She replied before hanging up the smile still planted firmly on her face

* * *

Bobby watched through his front window as a familiar Impala drove up to his property. He couldn't help the look of suprise on his face when not one but two people got out of the car.

He pulled open his front door but didn't move from behind the salt line across the door.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said as he made his way to the house.

"Dean, Sam." He nodded his head in greeting and adjusted his trucker cap, before moving to the side so the two of them could enter the house.

"Here you go." He passed a flask to Dean who took a swig and looked at it strangely before passing it to his brother who then handed it back to Dean.

"What is this, holy water?" Dean asked before passing the flask back to Bobby.

"That one is." Bobby said before showing Dean another flask "This is whiskey." He took a swig of whiskey and handed it to Dean, who then also took a swig of it.

Sam left the two to chat while and began to study some of the books Bobby had in the room.

"Bobby, thanks. thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come."

"Nonsense, your Daddy needs help."

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything." Dean smirked as he said it.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people." Bobby stated "But none of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean agreed before admitting "Truth is he aint the only that needs help."

"What other mess you got yourself in now boys?" Bobby sighed

"We kinda adopted you a son." Dean smiled sheepishly while Sam snorted and shook his head at his brother.

Bobby took a deep breath and adjusted his trucker cap "You boys definately take after your daddy. Idjits the lot of you. Wanna tell me how i aquired a kid"

* * *

"Bobby, this book... I ve never seen anything like it." Sam interupted

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright." Bobby said when he walked over to Sam to see which book he was looking at.

"And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?"

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in one and they re trapped. Powerless. It s like a Satanic roach motel." He paused "I ll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in." Bobby finished once Dean had joined them by the book

"Oh, yeah? How s that?"

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops." Bobby stated

"Yeah?"

"This year I've heard of 27 so far. You get what I m saying? More and more demons are walking among us a lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked

"No, but I know it s something big. There's a storm coming, and you boys, your Daddy, you are smack in the middle of it." Bobby said.

* * *

The sound of dog barking outside had all three men's attention. "Rumsfeld." Bobby said to the others as he walked over to the window, when the barking stoped with a whine. "What is it?" He asks himself when he looks out and sees the chain hanging broken and the dog nowhere in sight.

"Something s wrong." he says turning back to the boys.

Before they can do anything the door is kicked in and Meg saunters in.

"No more crap, okay?" She says angrly

Dean rushed towards her unscrewing the flask of holy water as he went, Meg hit him before he could reach her and sent him flying across the room and into a stack of books.

"I want the Colt, Sam the real Colt right now." Meg said as she walked across the room to Sam and Bobby who were slowly backing away.

"We don t have it. We Buried it." Sam said hoping his lie wouldn't be obvious and ruin the whole plan.

"Didn t I say 'no more crap'? I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I m a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun and who elsde would he trust enough to leave the real one with. And did you really think I wouldn t find you?"

"Actually, we were counting on it." Dean said from behind her and as she turned and looked at him he glanced up, Megs eyes follow his and she sees a large protective symbol drawn on the ceiling etched there.

"Gotcha." Dean said with his cocky smirk.

* * *

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg said as Sam and Dean finished tying her to a chair

"I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in." Bobby said as he entered the room carrying a canister of salt.

Dean nodded to him and moved so he was standing in front of Meg. "Where's our father, Meg?" He asked angrily

"You didn't ask very nice." She said sarcastically

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't." She retorted knowing he words had hit the mark when Dean lunged at her putting his hands on the arms of her chair.

"You think this is a frigging game? Where is he? What did you do to him?" He yelled.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Meg smiled as she said it, Dean glared at her for the remark adn then back handed her across the face

"That's kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl." She asked

"You're no girl." Dean stated.

"Dean." Bobby said gruffly moving into the next room knowing that the boys would follow.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"She's lying. He's not dead."

"Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Bobby told him

"Why?" He asked a little bit confused.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why." Bobby sighed and rubbed his face.

"What are you talking about?" Now it was Sam's turn to be confused.

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?" He asked quietly.

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?"

Bobby just nodded to Dean looked at Meg only to see she was staring back at him.

"That's actually good news.

* * *

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Meg asked when she saw Sam flicking through a book as they all moved back into the room.

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Dean said.

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino..." Sam continued to chant as Meg turned to Dean with an blank expression.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" she laughed.

"Oh we're going for it, baby, head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean replied.

"tribuite virtutem deo." Meg flinched in pain at Sams words. Sam paused looking at Dean and Meg looked over her shoulder at Sam with a glare.

"I'm gonna to kill you." She said before turning back to Dean "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is." Meg didn't reply she just looked up at Dean. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." He nodded at Sam to continue reading.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica..." Sam read while Meg gasped and shook and twitched in pain.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat." Meg growled out making Sam pauses before continuing "Ergo..."

"For your sake, I hope you're lying." Dean said leaning towards her. "Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches."

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt..." A gush of wind burst through the house and Meg started gasping and shaking in pain again.

"Where is he?"

"You just won't take 'dead' for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?" Dean yelled

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" Dean yelled angrily before turning and glaring at Sam when he paused and looked over at him. "What are you looking at? Keep reading."

"Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi..."

"He will be!" Meg bit out before smiling smugly before continuing "They both will be."

"Wait! What?Both!" Dean holds his hand up to Sam so he pauses his reading. "who else are you fuckers going after?"

"Your daddy's not dead. But he will be. As well as that little bitch Singer." Meg lowered her voice and looked directly into Dean's eyes "You can't save them both Deany. Who's it gonna be your daddy or an innocent child?"

Sam, Dean and Bobby shared a look, the boy in the hospital was the only litle singer they knew and it was obvious now he was somehow important to the demons.

"Who is he? What do you want with him?" Bobby interuppted.

"I thought you wanted to know where your dad is, Not about some little half blood nobody." She smirks pushing the boys buttons a little more.

"Yea we wanna where our dad is but we alos protects innocent people from hell spawn like you. So why dont you do us a favour and tell us what we want to know hey." Dean growled back at her

"II'm not gonna tell you shit until i have that gun."

"Sam!" Dean says and Sam began to read again but gets interrupted by Megs pained yelling.

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know."

"And the boy, Who is he? What do you want with him" Sam asked

"I don't know! All I know is he's looking for something, something we can't let him to find. I swear! That's all I know." She cried out.

"Finish it." Dean said to Sam.

"What? I told you the truth!"

"I don't care." Dean said coldly.

"You son of a bitch, you promised." Meg complained.

"I lied! Sam! Read." Dean said his tone left no room for argument.

"Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is." Sam whispered quietly to Dean.

"She doesn't know."

"She lied."

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've go to help her."

"You're gonna kill her." Bobby came over and said to them

"What?" Dean asked.

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, that girl is going to die." Bobby tried to argue

"Listen to me, both of you." Dean said firmly "We are not gonna leave her like that."

"She's a human being."

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery. Sam, finish it." Dean said ignoring Bobby's remark.

Sam looks at his brother and Bobby, not sure what the right thing to was. He takes a breath and continues the exorcism when Dean tells him to finish it.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..."

Meg throws her head back and screams, a black cloud pours out of her mouth and spreads out in the protective circle. The three men watch as it disapears from the room.

Meg slumps forward blood dripping from her mouth. They stand there for a moment just looking at her, not really sure it's over. Then Meg slowly lifts her head.

"She's still alive." Dean turns to Bobby "Call 911 and get some water and blankets."

"Thank you." Meg whispers to Sam and Dean as they untie her.

"Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?" Sam tells her, trying to prevent her injuries from worsening.

"Come on. Let's get her down."

They lift Meg from the chair and she screams. Her bones making an awful crunching noises as they lay her on the ground

"Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It's okay. It's okay."

"A year." Meg says straining to talk

"What?" Sam asks

"It's been a year." She repeats

"Shh, just take it easy."

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did, it's a nightmare." She said and started to cry

"Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?" Dean interrupts.

"Dean." Sam admonishes

"We need to know."

"Yes. But it wants... you to know... that... they want you to come for him." She whimpers as she speaks the pain overwhelming her.

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters."

Bobby comes back with a blanket and a glass of water. He hands the glass to Dean while he and Sam cover her with the blanket. Dean holds her head up so she can drink some of the water.

"Where is the demon we're looking for? What do they want with the boy?" Sam whispered knowing it may be their last chance for information.

"Dead, they want him dead. He can't find it" She flinches in pain.

"Where are they keeping our Dad?" Dean said and leaned down so his ear is near her mouth. Her words getting too soft to be heard.

"By the river. Sunrise." She gets out before closing her eyes.

"'Sunrise'. What does that mean? What does that mean?" He tries to get her to respond but Meg is dead and doesn't reply."

* * *

Hi all, the chapter was honestly supposed to be longer but it was taking too much time and i figured it was best to get this out now rather then make you wait another year. Hope i haven't dissapointed anyone.


End file.
